History of Varrock
Varrock is the capital city of Misthalin. After Falador, it is the most popular destination for new roleplayers looking for a place to get involved. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the city of Varrock has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Varrockian history. Prince Path *No records were kept of this monarchy. Princess Puppy *Tension rise between the Zamorakians in the city and the rest of Varrock. *The Guthixian church in northern Varrock is burned down by the Zamorakians. In retaliation, the Zamorakian church in southern Varrock is burned down. *Howdia Blakan, a priest at the Guthixian church, accidentally kills Alissa, a priestess at the Guthixian church. *Holly J. Blakan comes to Varrock to start the Varrock Academy. *Princess Puppy Roaldyn is killed by the Traven Kin, after Aztarwyn takes Varrock. King Aztarwyn I *After a failed invasion, Aztarwyn is able to successfully take control of Varrock, hardly meeting any resistance. *Hardly anything interesting occurs during Aztarwyn's reign, thus making him the "Forgotten Ruler" of Varrock. *While Aztarwyn's army is absent from Varrock, the Traven enter the city and kill the supposed Princess Puppy, taking Varrock. He does not bother to invade it, however, plans for invasion and attacks did not go unattended. Keeper John Traven *Taking the throne after the death of Princess Puppy, Keeper John Traven and family restored Varrock to it's former glory. *The Palace, under Keeper John's rule was given restricted access. No civilians or citizens were allowed entry without given consent. This caused an uproar with the citizens and others of Gielinor and the Palace would frequently be found with people attempting to breach it's defences. *The Traven eventually decided to retire from Varrock, in style, by the explosion of Varrock Palace. King Zaox *After the destruction of Varrock Palace. King Zaox ordered its reconstruction using the original blue prints; with assistance from King Russia I of Ardougne, it was shortly rebuilt. *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and King Zaox shortly abdicates. King Ikan Thayne *Ikan Thayne suceeded his father Lorience Thayne, days after the Thaynes managed to take the Varrock Throne, and Lorience stepped down due to his old age and poor health. *Ikan spent the early years of his reign repairing the citie's economy and ecostructure, leaving little time for anything else, such as military. *Ikan suffered attacks from the Sicarius family towards the twilight years of his reign, and turned to King Russia of Ardougne for aid. *The Sicarius were held off and Varrock lay in Thayne hands again, Ikan hoping to create a close relationship with Russia. *However, Russia betrayed Ikan, sending Ardougnian troops to kill Ikan. *Ikan held off for several days, before eventually dying of a head injury. King Plasma *Plasma, who was not known in Varrock beforehand, mysteriously appears and takes the throne. *Not long after having seized the throne, he is assassinated by Relius Grimdark and Lorelei Amaranth. Queen Auda *Very few records were kept of this monarchy. *Auda is given the throne after Relius Grimdark and Lorelei Amaranth liberate the city from King Plasma. *Queen Auda marries Volet Vekon in the east church, the ceremony performed by Alexander Aerendyl, former King of Ardougne. The Amaranth-Es'ir Concillum *No records were kept of this monarchy. Queen Lorelei *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and Lorelei soon abdicates. King Corvus *King Corvus spent his reign increasing the military ten fold and turned Varrock from a small city into a superpower. *Corvus was as a good king, but he was aged and not as young as the previous kings of Varrock. He had a reputation as a fairly kindhearted king who loved the city dearly. *King Corvus disappeared one day, leaving nothing but a blood covered note and a large, growing city. *It is unknown of what happened to King Corvus, but it is presumed that he is alive. (maybe it was the odd man who joined the city role-play a few days before he vanished) If that is the case, no one knows his whereabouts. Prince Regent Darius *Darius refuses to take the title as King, in denial of the possibility of his father dying. *He oversees transition to a new King, deciding himself too young for the role. King Zahrah *King Zahrah came into power, by the leaving of the last king, King Corvus. He was Kharidian, which made his claim and ascension to the throne all the more peculiar. *In his time, not many laws or important events took place. *Zahrah's reign was cut short when he was murdered at the hands of Zaox Le'Gaunt. King Kato *After Zahrah's death at the hands of Zaox, he then approached Kato and his wife, Razia, at their bar offering them the throne; to which they accepted. *Kato meets with King Aztarwyn of Lionheart and the two form an alliance. *History goes here. *Bruce Clough forms the Vigilis Cruor in order to remove the "tyrannical" Kato from the throne. *The Cruor pushes Varrockian forces out of Edgeville. *Soon, Varrock is invaded, defended by archers from Yanille. The battle ends in Cruor retreat, with one loss. *Varrock is attacked again, with the slums being burned, by both the Kinshra and Cruor. *As it seems the Cruor is about to breach the castle, a Kinshra lord turns on Praetor Lamalock, who is teleported due to the attack. Remaining forces then retreat. *Dominus Bruce puts an end to the war at a cease-fire. No official treaty is signed, thus no official winner is declared. *King Kato continues to rule Varrock, and soon he abdicates. King Ehrick is chosen. King Ehrick *Ehrick's rule came at a difficult time in Varrock; in which there was a growing threat from Morytania, food shortages, and the ever-present threat of wars from other, less stable nations. *Despite the attempted intervention of the Void Knights, Ehrick agreed to give residency within Varrock to the Sicarius. He would later remove them with the assistance of the Kinshra. *Ehrick made an alliance with the Kinshra which continued to last in one form or another until redefined under Queen Katrina. *The rule was plagued by several wars and rebellions, including one lead by Corvus Cross, former King of Varrock, who wished to reclaim the throne; the siege ending with the castle exploding, again. Commonwealth Occupation *After Ehrick's betrayal of the Commonwealth in favour of the Kinshra, Corvus' forces tried to occupy Varrock. This did not last long. The Restoration *The Commonwealth was overthrown and Ehrick was placed into power again. The Flimsy Putsch *A coalition of groups succeed in overthrowing Ehrick, but fail to win over the public. They pass through several leaders before submitting to Ehrick's eventual victory. *An internal conflict arose within the Court of Varrock as several "shady" individuals, some whom were speculated to be less then human, were rumoured to exist; whispers of it heard amongst the populace. Zenthos Daemor, who was revealed to be a mahjarrat, was the ringleader of this. *Ehrick gathered up as many resources as possible; including an amulet that imbued him with some magical power, a pair of daggers of an unknown metal from Ardougne, and, most impressively, the shield of Arrav itself; which was lent to him by the Museum of Varrock at the behest of Ptolemy Dean. Ehrick managed to succeed at this duel, downing Zenthos; and, once more, a person decided to go out in style by exploding the palace. Luckily, the occupants, who were all in one room after the duel, were able to escape with the help of an unknown mage. *A statue was erected depicting the death of Zenthos, and many more profitable months of rule came from Ehrick. Queen Johanna *Ehrick finally decides that enough is enough and hands Varrock over to his ally, Johanna Salvaint. *Johanna grants Joseph Adalhard the position of Governor, over Varrock while she focused on Burthorpe and Taverley. *Only after a few short weeks, he's demoted and exiled from Varrock. *Soon after, the Sicarius throw threats at the Queen. She evacuates Varrock to save herself. King Aldaren the Red *Aldaren threatens the City ruled by the moribund Queen Johanna and orders her surrender, which she agrees. Johanna flees the city, and Aldaren is announced the new ruler of Misthalin. *He builds alliances with Ardougne, the most powerful city in Gielinor at the time, and several different factions. *New defences of the city are established; this including ballistae built on platforms, and mounted along the walls at each entrance. Watchtowers are also established west, north, and south of the city. *Several groups of rebels are tracked down within the city, arrested, and executed. Their heads become mounted along the spear wall in front of the Palace. *The city's economy is stable, profiting from Aldaren's personal wealth (due to him selling Camelot a year ago), and various trade routes throughout the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms. *Two thrones are built in the throne room for future Kings and Queens. *A campaign to free the people left in Morytania is planned, but never carried out. *The people seem to enjoy Aldaren and Thea's rule. Many nights are spent in the Inns and Bars with loud singing filling the area as rejoicing and drinking become a daily activity. *-... And then, it was auctioned off; the buyers inheriting a castle with the coffers drained, the valubles dropped, and every single item that was not nailed down (and some that were) removed, including the doors, the windows, the pictures sans the frames, and Reldo's glasses. A singular book was left for the buyers of the city, titled "How to Furnish a Castle". King Tyrinar (Pre-Invasion) *The city of Varrock is auctioned off to the shady shipping and trade company, Celestial Industries. *Celestial Industries elevates a lesser noble, now known as King Tyrinar I, to the throne. *King Tyrinar disbands all branches of the Varrock military, guard force, and militia. He replaces them with an elite, invitation only, multi-role military police force known as the Praetorian Guard. Brutus Vespillo becomes the Head of the Praetorian Guard. *Reports begin to come in of "savages" lurking outside of the city walls, harassing guard patrols. The government did not recognize them as a credible threat and did not take any official action against them. Occupation of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin King Tyrinar *The Worshippers of the Dragonkin infiltrate the city and gather in large numbers in Varrock square, inciting a riot which many armed civilians, mercenaries, and Praetorians were included in. Despite superior numbers, the Praetorian Guard and the sudden militias were driven from the square. The Worshippers then moved into the Palace, securing it, though not finding General or the King anywhere. Without strong leadership or coordination, the remaining Praetorian Guard were forced from the city after only light casualties, eventually regrouping in Edgeville. *With King Tyrinar in hiding at a "secure location," General Vespillo would meet with the leader of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin and a number of edicts designed to repress the practice of other religions and consolidate Worshipper control of the city are signed into affect. King Tyrinar and his government, however, are permitted to stay in power. *This wouldn't last long. Shortly after, King Tyrinar would abandon the throne and return to his status as a leser noble within Varrock. General Vespillo, along with the entire Praetorian Guard, would disappear after that, leaving Varrock in the hands of the Worshippers entirely. For a while, the throne remained empty, until someone else came to claim it as their own. King Severin *Gains ownership of Varrock under the counsel of the Worshippers. *The Varrock sewers are renovated, as is the plumbing of the headquarters for the law enforcment officials and Wolfbane jail where the pipes are fed underneath the floor boards. *Varrock's defences are consistently renewed, replaced and improved as the Worshippers dig themselves firmly into Misthalin. *As the Worshippers back out of Misthalin, they tear down the fortifications they had created, leaving the city close to it's former state. Empress Katrina *Lady Katrina of House Lansing rises to take throne of the new Kingdom of Varrock. Prince Caden Elysian is assumed to be the crown prince and heir. *Katrina establishes a senate to function under her as a ruling body. *She quickly establishes friendship with the allies of Misthalin and has multiple meetings with various political figures regarding the future of the kingdom. *Lord Ehrick Elderon and Lady Darna Ardoy are appointed to the Varrock senate, though shortly after having a child Lady Darna is mysteriously murdered somewhere in Kandarin. *The town of Lumbridge and its governing body pledges fealty to the throne at Varrock. *The Zamorakian Church is rebuilt as a stone cathedral. *The Saradominist church is destroyed by a Zarosian cult under the guise of Zamorakian Mages and later rebuilt. *Lord Arcain Layne, formerly of Lumbridge, is appointed to the Varrock senate. *Katrina makes a strained alliance with the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. *The town of Draynor and its governing body separates itself from rulership under Asgarnia and swears fealty to Varrock, officially recreating the Kingdom of Misthalin, with Varrock as the kingdom capital. *Under Lord Logan of House Courval and Lord Sekra of House Thayne, Lumbridge and Draynor unite, creating a political unit known as Southern Misthalin, loyal to Queen Katrina's throne at Varrock. *Varrock celebrates a royal wedding, uniting Queen Katrina with her general, Aevan Aerendyl. In tandem, Aevan Aerendyl is appointed King Regent of Varrock. *Lord Russia's Army attacks Varrock only to be defeated with the help of the Worshippers and Kinshra. *The Zamorakian Cathedral some how catches fire from the inside after Russia's attack on Varrock. However, the cathedral is not destroyed. *The Kinshra/Misthalin alliance is reforged in its entirety. *Katrina bears a daughter, Rhoslyn, into the House Aerendyl, giving Varrock a new baby princess. *Gunnarsgrunn, under Chieftess Serana Grundr, becomes a protectorate of Misthalin. *The crown of Varrock hosts a grand and luxuriant themed ball to harken the turning of the age. Both to bring good and profitable trade into the city and to foster feelings of friendship with other political bodies, the invitation list is extensive and welcome nearly anyone in the world who can afford to fit into the wealthy scene. The ball is hailed as a great success and brings a gratuitous upswing to Varrock's economic condition. *Lady Gwyn of House Val, a drill instructor in the military, is appointed to the Varrock senate. *Senator Ehrick loses his life at the hands of the Kinshra. Though Varrock's relationship with the military order is strained, their alliance survives. His funeral is held soon after. *Al Kharid, under the leadership of a new Caliph, Rahman al-Musafa, swears loyalty to the throne of Varrock and expands the domain included within the Kingdom of Misthalin. *Rumors of a ghost stalking through Misthalin's lands spread wildly through Varrock and outlying towns. At the same time, against advice to the contrary, King Aevan adopts a wild wolf and allows it to move freely around Varrock castle and, at times, through the city. *Representatives of Varrock make a trip to visit Draynor Manor to discuss the appearance of a mysterious and very strong portal that concerns leadership figures across the kingdom, including mages of the Wizard's Tower. Together, they discuss further study of the phenomenon as well as courses of action and defense tactics should the portal prove malicious. *In response to the outbreak of the Battle of Lumbridge, all Misthalin cities scramble to put emergency plans into action. Many Lumbridge citizens are evacuated to Al Kharid, Varrock, and Draynor while Varrock takes up its role as the kingdom capital, organizing aid efforts to send defense forces and supplies to refugee camps, particularly Al Kharid. *Magus Concendo hosts a battery of fund-raising events, including a formal gala and a street fair, around Varrock to help raise funds for the relief effort. He is tremendously, hilariously successful. *A new Varrockian merchant known as Lutheenus begins an effort to raise the standard of living for Varrock's under-class by hosting a charity drive that accepted donations of clothing, food, supplies, and valuables. *Aevan Aerendyl is banished, stripped of his title and divorced for unknown reasons. *Logan Courval is appointed as Military Commander. *Jolly Boar Inn is attacked by an unnamed female dark mage and her posse of Black Knights. *Relius Grimdark is crowned Emperor of Misthalin alongside his fiance, Empress Katrina. *An alliance is announced between Misthalin and Anglia and the White Knights. *Emperor Relius makes an alliance with das Kaiserreich der Cruor, which had been ruled by Kaiser Aztarwyn at the time. *Kaiser Aztarwyn and King Corvus present the Eastern Triumvirate to Emperor Relius and Misthalin joins, closing down their borders to stop any sort of military presence of the Empire of Gielinor. *Emperor Relius and Empress Katrina are married in the Varrock Church and the wedding reception is held on the roof of the castle, where Commander Courval gets extremely drunk and is knocked out. *Misthalin reopens their borders. *The alliance between das Kaiserreich and Misthalin becomes strained after Emperor Relius attempts to kill Kaiser Aztarwyn. *Emperor Relius takes part in a skirmish against Bandosians in Edgeville and is severely injured. *Relius Grimdark and Katrina Lansing get divorced, with Relius stepping down from his position as emperor. *Having succumbed to ill, Empress Katrina passes away peacefully, surrounded by her family. Her daughter, Princess Kylara ascends the throne. *Katrina's Grandson, Prince Aaron Lansing becomes Crown Prince of Varrock due to Kylara's ascension, as well as Archduke of Varrock. Queen Kylara *Prince Aaron temporarily takes the position of Commander of the Misthalin army, as Logan Courval is made Count of Draynor. *A rift is ripped open in the south eastern section of the city, unknown to the people. A few days later after an incident involing abyssal demons and some citizens, the fenced off area of Varrock is evacuated and guards are send to quarantine that section of the city. *After a large battle involving multiple demons and guardsmen, the abyssal rift in the south eastern section of the city is sealed off. Many guards died, and one of the demons is still alive somewhere in the city. *Queen Kylara abolishes the senate, and shortly afterwards, grants Al Kharid full independance from Misthalin, reverting the empire back to a kingdom. *Prince Aaron Lansing finally weds his long-time fiancée, Morgan Concendo. *The wake of the former empress Katrina Lansing is held. A single man rudely interupts, who loses his tongue for doing so. *A single man is executed in private inside the palace, having been making attempts to gather people for a takeover of Lumbridge. *Oracion Aren is arrested for poisoning the Duke of Lumbridge, Logan Courval. He's handed over to the Aren family for execution. *A pair of slavers are arrested in Varrock, and later tried. They both recieve 10 years in jail. *Kylara marries her fiancé, Ace Tyrelen. *Princess Elrina Aethyr Lansing is born! Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin